Birthdays
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: "You can't remember your birthday? That's not right. Everybody has a birthday." Who would have known that they'd told each other the same thing? Inspired by Tsubasa and Bleach. Friendly SacredJewelShipping.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Birthdays**

**Friendship**

**OC**

"**You can't remember your birthday? That's not right. Everybody has a birthday." Who would have known that they'd told each other the same thing? Inspired by Tsubasa and Bleach. Friendly SacredJewelShipping.**

**(Don't own [blank]. Do own [blank]. You figure it out. XD )**

* * *

Birthdays

* * *

Lyra was exploring the Barian Guardian Headquarters, her eyes wide with wonder. "Sugoi," she breathed. "It's amazing here."

A small giggle escaped her as she jumped forward – as if she were jumping on stones over the surface of the water. "Teeheheheheh."

Then she stopped all of a sudden, her eyes locked elsewhere.

On the railless balcony sat a young Barian.

A Barian with pure white skin.

Curious, Lyra stepped over to him, a 'smile' of sorts appearing on her face. "Hi," she said.

No response. The Barian simply looked forward, to the Lake of Ill Omen.

"Uh, nice weather today, huh?"

Again, no response.

Lyra sweat dropped. Talk about awkward.

"Um," she began, "may I sit down next to you?"

No response for a third time.

That time, however, she took it as a 'yes' and sat down.

The awkward silence soon followed after.

"Oh, what am I supposed to say?" Lyra thought, the color draining from her face as she struggled in keeping her voice to herself.

Slowly, she turned her had so she could look at the white Barian. His knees were brought up to his chin, his hands clasped together to keep his legs in place. His eyes – those light grey orbs – were focused on the dark water far away.

The place where he first arrived on Barian World.

The place with the acidic water.

Man, Lyra needed to lighten the mood ASAP, before she suffocated.

"Um," she began.

Luck was on her side, thank goodness. The Barian turned to face her.

"Hey, I'm Lyra," she continued. "What's your name?"

That was the first time since she got there that he spoke up.

"My name?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Lyra nodded cheerfully.

"Sirius," was the boy's answer.

"Sugoi," Lyra said. "That's a great name."

"I don't think so," Sirius said, turning back to the water before him.

"Well, you should. It's really nice."

"If you say so."

More silence.

"So...do you like coming out here?" Lyra asked.

"Not really."

"Then why did you?"

"It's the only area in this entire place that's quiet."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Should I leave?"

"Only if you want to."

"Then I'll stay."

Sirius' cat ears nearly fell. (He was kinda hoping she'd leave him alone.)

After he let out a sigh, he forced himself to stand up and walked away. "Uh, hang on a second," Lyra exclaimed.

Then she scurried to her feet and followed right after him.

Apparently, she still had questions to ask.

She really wanted to get to know him.

* * *

"So, Sirius-san," she said.

"Don't call me 'san,'" Sirius snapped monotonously.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

"But it fits you."

"No, it doesn't."

Nevertheless, she kept up. "So, Sirius-san, what kind of monsters do you like?"

That time, Sirius' cat ears did fall. "Simple ones," he said. "I'm partial to wolves though."

"But I thought wolves hunt in packs."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

She didn't have the heart to say he was a 'loner.'

"Never mind," she said. "So, how long have you been with us?"

"A year. Maybe less," Sirius said, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, that's great. When's your birthday?"

"Dunno," he said as he made his way down the stairwell.

There, Lyra froze. "What?"

Sirius looked up to face Lyra.

"You don't know when your birthday is, Sirius-san?"

"No, I don't," Sirius said, turning back to the stairs. "Besides, Barians don't celebrate birthdays. So why would I remember something like that?"

"Because it's a special day in your life," Lyra said. "It's the day you came into this world, took your first steps, met people; the day you became you."

Sirius' eyes widened.

The red waves of the Lake of Ill Omen.

The garnet sands.

The monster that attacked him.

It all came crashing back down on him. His white hand clutched the cloth over his chest as he began to hyperventilate. "If that's the case, then it's a good thing I can't remember my birthday," he growled, racing down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Wait a minute, Sirius-san!" Lyra exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Hang on!"

With that, she started down the steps.

Unfortunately, she misjudged her footing. Her heel slipped off the step and she fell forward. "Ah!" she shouted.

Sirius quickly jerked his head to face her. "Lyra!"

* * *

"Ly...ra..."

No pain.

"Lyra..."

Warmth. Strange.

"LYRA!"

Her golden eyes opened up. It was no wonder she wasn't hurt, nor was it surprising that she was warm.

She was in Sirius' arms, his light grey eyes flashing with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked. "That was quite a stumble."

"Y-Yes," Lyra squeaked. "Thank you."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he breathed. "I was worried for a minute there." He helped her sit up. "Can you stand?"

"Huh? Yes." She then jumped up and defended her claim. "See? I'm okay!"

Sirius 'smiled.' "I'm glad," he said. With that, he stood up and patted his sarong down.

It was then that Lyra got a good look at him.

Both his right forearm and left shin were bruised up. So was his right cheekbone. In addition, his clothing was dirtied, and his hair was an abnormal mess.

"Sirius-san," she began, "did you...save me?"

"_Sirius_," Sirius said sternly. "And...yes...I suppose. I couldn't just let you fall like that, after all."

Lyra 'smiled' brightly. "Arigato gonzaimasu."

Sirius then turned away, his cheeks growing warmer by the second. "Do itashimashite."

Then he started to walk away.

Not on Lyra's watch, though. "Matte, Sirius-san!" she exclaimed.

Sirius sighed, then turned back to face her. "What is it?" he asked.

Lyra then raced forward and took hold of Sirius' hands. That earned a wince from him, though he hid it successfully. She didn't even notice.

"Starting today, this is your birthday," Lyra said happily.

"Huh?" Sirius exclaimed, his face growing bright red. "Why the heck is that?"

"Because," Lyra said, "I said so."

Sirius turned away. "That's a pretty stupid reason," he thought.

"So, happy birthday, Sirius-san."

Sirius looked back to Lyra's eyes. She was so happy, he couldn't say anything against it. So he simply pulled his hands away. "Don't call me 'Sirius-san.'"

"Okay, Siri-chan."

"Forget it. Call me 'Sirius-san.'"

"You got it."

* * *

(In a past long forgotten.)

_"You're kidding. You don't remember your birthday?"_

_ Lyra pulled her knees closer to her body. "I don't know," she said. "I don't remember anything before I came here."_

_ "But that's not right," he said. "Everybody's got a birthday."_

_ Lyra didn't answer. Clearly, she was not 'everybody.'_

_ "In that case," he said suddenly, holding his hand out to her, "today is your birthday."_

_ "Huh? Why?"_

_ He grinned. "Because I said so."_

_ Lyra chuckled brightly. "You're really sweet, Siri-chan."_

_ "Don't call me that!"_

_ "Teehehehehehe."_

_ He didn't want to admit it, but..._

_ He loved that giggle._

* * *

So what was the day they selected for their birthday?

Well, that's a secret better left alone for now.

* * *

**D.T.B: Sappy, huh? I couldn't help it. BarianHunterAlpha asked me once if Sirius ever took time to celebrate his birthday, seeing as how he's a total workaholic. **

**Sirius: I AM NOT!**

**D.T.B: (Ignoring him.) When I realized I never even GAVE him a birthday, I decided to do this. Then I remembered Sakura giving Syaoran his birthday and Gin giving Rangiku hers, so I just played with that. If you enjoyed, leave a review. If not, then WHY ON BARIAN WORLD DID YOU READ PAST THE FIRST FEW SENTENCES!?**


End file.
